Dazed Moons
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: I never wanted nor needed a mother but i never said anything about a second father though. perhaps you would like to hear how this all came to be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Koota-chan and I do not own air gear but we wish we did. Anyway enjoy and even if u don't have an account u can review. Please review good comments and read our story, Arigato~ Yamimaru

Hey, My name is Akitato Takeuchi. My adopted father, Sora, is the former leader of the sleeping forest whatever that is! All I know is a lot of people fear him from the looks of it. I lived with him since I was 3 and now Rika, the bitch, is technically my mother. Not that I would ever agree to that with any one but my father around. I don't need or want a mother anyways. Dad tells me not to ask her anything about Sleeping Forest or Air Treks and as we know, daddy's girls ALWAYS listen to their father's right?

"Akitato come downstairs please we need to make sure everything is ready for when Rika-san comes over" Sora called to me. Sora was my father and I loved the man he was the only family I ever had but him liking this girl just pissed me off. She was stealing him from me and I just would NOT allow it, I will not let him hate me, I knew her plotted ticks to well. I ran down stairs and went to my father who was waiting at the door.

"Akitato you know I love Rika and you both so I want everything to be ok with you two because you will believing together soon" Sora said. I glared at him that wouldn't help any talking to me like that infact it might have only made it worse. I don't need a mother but he says he doesn't need me to help out now he doesn't need me any more. And all he cares about now is that she's there in the end.

"Ok dad. I'll get along with Miss. Rika" I lied threw my teeth. Only for him, always only for him. Like hell I would actually be nice to her though.

"I'll go get some cool mother daughter games for us to play k?" I stated smile never fading. More like weapons and trinkets of torture. I smiled even more sweetly to avoid my fathers searching eyes.

"Alright then I'll see you later ok Aki-Chan? Oh and don't for get your jacket!" Sora said in the smile that had been mine since that day in the rain. I grabbed my jacket with all its nice ties opened the door and left locking it behind me. I walked until I was father down the street and out of my father's sight before I removed my blades from my bag and put them on. I was almost to the appliance store when I saw a girl with pale skin. I still don't know what made me pay attention to her maybe it was the green streaks in the black hair pulled in to a ponytail? or maybe it was the weird brace like thing on her leg. Her out fit was kind a punkish by the looks of it with the holes in the right knee of the baggy pants and the green tube top and black jacket. I looked at my self in my own outfit stretchy hot pink skirt and leggings, similar top with fishnet over shirt. Hump my style was better I thought looking back up.

She was twiddling with her skateboard and fighting with the store clerk. I decided to listen in the curiosity getting the better of me. Hell if curiosity killed the cat satisfactory brought it back right? … Right? "I m an Air trekker not a delivery girl Gunter! That fat ass can come down and get his own shit! He needs the exercise anyways" she screamed. Well damn, that bitch got attitude! I thought watching the man pull something else out from under the counter. I moved closer this girl had after all mentioned  
Air Treks the ever forbidden topic. Maybe I would ask her questions after she finished here?

I ran up and hid in a corner near by the storefront. I was just close enough to see what he held up a pair of green stake like things only, they had two wheels. "You got a deal Gunter where's that package for again" she said grabbing them. "There for Buccha, you know the place." The cashier said heading back in. The girl nodded and walked out side.

"I know you're their you can come out now" the girl said frankly. Fuck I got caught. I walked out glaring at the girl. "What was so interesting back there that you had to listen in huh?" she asked. Tch if it wasn't for curiosity I would have walked off and ignored her but … I couldn't resist it was to TEMPTING!!!

"What the hell is the deal with these Air Treks things huh?" I ask nodding towards her. "Oh you interested in them huh?" she said suddenly cheery "Show me what you can do and then you can join me k?" What was this girl on I still don't know what they are! "What I don't even know what the HELL they are!" I screamed at her. She paused then looked cheerily at me again what was with her?

"Their skates like yours but cooler hear try a pair of mine." She began to pull an old beat up pair out of her bag "If you do well you can join my team". Did she repeat herself for fun? This girl was helping me though so I can deal…I hope. "And before we go you should know my name is Mikanoko." I nodded. Wait since when where we going anywhere?

"Where are we going" I feel stupid asking but she didn't tell me did she? "Oh! Sorry I need to drop these off and then grab two more people for the test k?" she said motioning to the bag from the man before. Well that was simple. Wait race?

"What race?" I ask curiously. She was only telling me half of what ever was going on and I knew it.

"Oh the test is a race from the high Bowling ally to lucky Shot teen club, just follow me k and try to beat the other guy?" she looked like she was goanna break her face smiling . I would follow maybe this would be a way to piss off Rika? I jumped up as after I put on the new, well new to me Air Treks.

***

I knew the figures watching us, anyone who knew the situation would. They were the kings they had come to check on our abilities. I wouldn't say anything though; I don't know how easy this girl will freak out. Hopefully though this challenge will satisfy them. I smiled as I handed the bag over to the large man and turned down the ally. They're those two where. I smiled skating up and slapping a sticker on top of their symbol. This would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Koota: I hope you all liked chapter 1

YamiMaru: yeah we had fun writing it!

Koota: were working on this but we're still rust it's been two years after all.

YamiMaru : so please be kind and leave reviews telling us what to work on and not just bashing us. Constructive criticism is key you know.

Disclaimer: We don't own please don't sue we own anything! **Cries**

Chapter 2

I was first up in what I now know is something called a Challenge. I really wish this girl had explained things but ehh it looked fun so what ever. We were at High bowling ally or what was left of it anyways it was falling down in a lot of places we would have to get to the teen club at lest I knew how to get their. The best part is I get to go against the fuck-ugly dumb-ass. He probably didn't know up from down let alone where teens hang out.

"Ready GO!" Mikanoko shouted and I dashed off. It was a strait away so their would be no problem except speed. I hopped a fence and over the head of ugly. This was amazing it was like cold chills going down my back and a sharp pain on victims. "Bye loser" The dumb-ass called taking a left down a street. I knew it was wrong but who cares? A wins a win right?

I jump another fence and skid right in front of the Teen Club snatching the sticker as I go. As I think back I realize why ugly turned. Their was, on that left a bar called Luck Shot. Really what kind of dumb-ass wouldn't notice the difference between a teens club and a bar?

This would be simple I thought lacing the last of my shoes and removing my brace. I looked at my opponent I knew that the other one was an idiot and so I let Akitato face him this one was tall and ugly but not a complete idiot.

"Hey sweat heart I am Gamma maybe after I win we can go on a date sometime?" I take that back this guy is a complete retard. Is it still illegal to kill people for stupidity? I smiled sweetly opened my moth then turned onto the course at full speed.

"Sorry I don't date ass-faces like you!" I called leaving the shocked man behind me. I jumped the first hurdle and remembered why I loved AT's so much. I was in the air and releases teh posion from my shoes. I was anywhere and everywhere at the same time. I looked behind me and groaned. This guy wouldn't give up huh?

"Hey sweaty miss me?" Gamma called speeding up next to me. Great the fence was right ahead of me so less then a block to go. I reached down to the button on my AT's that released my weapon. The sludge like substance spread on the ground melting his wheels. Now that was better. Good thing I put that coat on the wheels sludge was my special recipe my poison that I prefer mixed with a substance to melt plastic in normal AT's only worked up to a certain wheel grade though. I jumped the fence and skidded in to the club grabbing the other badge. I can't believe we won!

I knew the king had left determining something from our match what I couldn't tell. "Hey Aki-Chan lets go celebrate huh?" I asked watching as she slipped the bracelet back on. A little weird, but hey I replaced my brace. Comfortable. I only where it outside challenges because hey underestimated gets an advantage don't they?

"Actually" she said turning "how bout a sleep over? My dad might kill me for being out this late. And I don't want it to be any worse." She paused " I think dad has some old recordings of Air Trek matches we could watch" … ok Air Trek or Games DUH AIR TRECK!!!

"Sound fun maybe I can even help you mod those skates huh?" I say thinking of all the things we could do. "Mod them?" she asked oh yeah woopsie. "Yeah" I giggled feeling a bit silly "You add things to the skates like mine. have that hook you saw right? Others have things like blades or matches, heck I heard one guy even used military technology!". The girl nodded thoughtfully. "Come on lets go I already have an idea on what I want to do!" she said racing away on the treks. It was odd how well she could use them right away maybe it was because of those other skates she was using.

Oh well. I sigh and tried to catch up. Wouldn't do to loose my teammate now, now would it? It turned out her house wasn't even that far from where we met. Just a few blocks from the grocery store actually I only realized because she had us stop there to change our shoes. I guess it made scence though considering she had no idea about them her family probably didn't like them. She opened the front door with her key it was a bit weird to see someone do that with their teeth but I guess each to their own right?

I fallowed her in but stopped at the sight of a man before us. I would assume it's her father but I stayed quietly behind her. "Akitato I thought you said you wouldn't be long" I cringed she was in trouble because of me this wasn't good. "Sorry sir I wasn't feeling well so I called her while she was out. See my brothers away with some friends and I don't like being alone and when I panic I get sick" I shuffled my feet it was true and my sister was out with her boyfriend tonight and I do get sick when I panic. "His face softened "Thats ok for now."Her father said".Then he turned to Akitato and his expression became serious. "Akitato has to tell me from now on. Be home an hour before dinner Akitato. By the way I'm Sora Takeuchi Akitato's father."Her father contined I didn't mean to make anyone worry. "Will she be in need of a place to stay tonight?" He asked Akitato. I looked to Akitato who nodded but looked worried "Would that be ok dad please?" she pouted. Then it made sence she was a daddy's girl wasn't she? "Ok but no more surprise visits you know the rules" he said she nodds and jumps off I assume togo fix her room up.

"So your my daughter's new friend huh?" he asks looking at me. What could I say? Umm. "Yeah we met a little while ago but we seamed to have hit it off and have been friends scence" again not a lie but not out right everything.

"I need to warn you don't let Akitato loose her bracelets or remove her jackets she can be rather violent when angry" I blinked violent when angry weren't most people. Well if a father dose so it must be pretty bad so I'll trust his judgment for now anyways. "She has a split personality before you question it and lets just say the other two like blood just a bit more than she does". I nodded "thanks for warning me I'll watch out for her k? She's my best friend after all" and she is. At lest this man watches out for her I guess as long as it was better her I could live with it. He nods looking more at ease then before. It was a comfortable silence we waited in for Akitatos return but it seemed longer then it was. It was only two minuets after that but it had felt like two hours.

"Ok all ready! Come on Mikanoko lets go!" I couldn't help but giggle at her enthusiasm. She really was my best friend. I walked in to the room and went googly eyed. Their spread out on the floor was the most beautiful collection of Air Trek recordings I had EVER seen. "here did you!" I gasped out as she laughed at my face I wasn't that funny looking was I?

"I was getting a blanket for you to sleep with when I saw these shoved into the top shelf. I don't know why I didn't see them before but their sure was a lot of them!" I couldn't restrain my self I hugged the girl tightly. This would be more fun then I ever thought possible.

We spent the night watching video after video their was so many interesting videos. We hit the last one though I thought I would die.

"Akitato do you know what this is!" I screamed looking at the miraculous footage. She looked at me oddly. I realized then that she had no idea. "This footage is of sleeping forests original members! This is all the kings and queens at practice! They were the best Air Trekers EVER!" that I knew she would get and I could tell then that she did.

We watched the video taking notes after notes on the moves breaking each down to a point we could use it. Then in the last five minuets we gasped. It was the Air king Sora Takeuchi and it was her father the same man. We knew it at once. And we could not believe it.

"He was an Air treker?" Akitato gasped shocked that he would keep such a secret from his little girl. I smiled this actually might be in our favor though. After all a king for a trainer what could be better in a way. And with a daddy's girl asking what was the likely hood he would say no? "Hey Aki-Chan maybe he could teach us? I say smiling. I see a similar one spreading across her own. "Maybe, I doubt it though. You don't know my dad like I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : We do not own Air gear but we wish we did. pls read and review review by preesing the review button~Yamimaru

Chapter 3:

"Hey Mikanoko we should go to the arcade. The new one." Akitato said excitedly jumping out of her bed and obnoxiously waking Mikanoko up. Mikanoko woke up stretching her arms out lazily and rubbing her eyes.

"No more nap time?" Mikanoko asks me grogily before my words hit her.

"Arcade!!!" Mikanoko screamed jumping and tackling me back on my bed. Yeah since I joined her her team we've quickly some how became best friends. We both got up and got ready to go out.

We walked to the bottom of my stairs where My father was waiting for us.

"Akitato you didn't tell me you had a friend that was staying over." Sora said looking surprised at Mikanoko its not like i couldn't make friends i just didn't want to go out and have to wear the straight jacket. My father never told me why I had to wear in the first father then turned to Mikanoko and smiled.  
"Hi I'm Takeuchi,Sora Akitato's father nice to meet you." Sora said cheerfully.

"Hi I'm Mikura, Mikanoko thank you for allowing me to stay over. My brother was out with friends and I didn't want to be home alone." Mikanoko said with a cute face and a smile. My fathers look softened and his expression turned into a bigger smile.

" No problem. "His expression then turned serious as heh looked at me."Akitato just has to tell me from now on." Sora said lastly. I frowned knowing that I was in trouble. I'd probally have to make him a five coarse meal tonight instead of the usual 2 course meal.

"Alright dad. I'm sorry." I said hoping he'd let us leave. My father nodded and rolled out of the way. Yup I was still in trouble. Oh well i'll deal with it later.

"Be back in time to make dinner." Sora said and let us pass him and leave.

We arrived at the arcade on our sketes and blades. We stopped at the door and changed into our sneakers since the aracade did not allow any blades or skates. Mikanoko and I looked at each other and laughed we both knew that rule already must ahve been broken over 50 times. Mikanoko then looked up at someone or something. I looked up to see what it was that she was looking at out of my curiosity. A boy with white hair and black bug like eyes. Ewww ugly my first thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello ladies may I help you with anything?" The boy with white hair asked. I smirked my eye catching the green key chain dangling from his pants as I dodged for it.

"Green!" I screamed and leaped back with my prize in my hand. "My green! Mine!." I sqealed and cackled the last part. Akitato looked at me oddly.

"What I'm not that crazy am I?" I asked hoping the answer was no. Akitato slowly nodded. Then we both picked our bags up and got up.

"No need for help here thank you." I said grabbing Akitato's arm and dragging her inside the arcade. The boy followed us inside as well. He was never getting it back.

It was obvious that that the boy was not leaving without his keys. Even I knew that. Poor thing. Oh well. I walked to the only game I could play. A DDR game machine. I was in my white straight jacket after all.I had the coin cup in my teeth. I placed it down on the side and tipped it over with my head. Picking up four coins with my teeth to play was hard. Which was why I didn't go to arcades if I go out unless i had a game partner with me. I plaed the coins in the slot and stood back up and used my elbow to select expert level. Then I chose Un Monde Parfait by Ilona as the song. I haven't played DDR in a year and the void between years was starting to piss me off. I only hit about a third of the notes. A boy with short blue hair and an eye patch covering his right eye was coming up next to me. I could see him from the corner of my left eye. He was smirking as he came to hte machine next to me. I watched as he got up on the dance floor and kneel down to put the coins in. i watched him choose expert and the song do or die by Papa Roach. For some reason he started to annoy me.I decided to continue watching him and not finish my game. He hit every note! Probably showing off. Not for long though. I got a plan to make him panic. All mister show off will do is just screw up constantly leaving me with a smile. I looked at him with both of my eyes after turing around and then I realized it. He was wearing a straight jacket too. But why? Then his game stopped and I watched to see what he what his next move was. He put coins in as expected then looked at me and smirked.

"Fuck. Like what you see?" The rude comment pissed me off so much that i kneeled down and put coins in as well. Then I set the machines to two player so fast that he couldn't stop me. I chose the hardesty song for a guy like him. Laissez-Nous Resprier. Heh take that mister show off jerk. I set it to expert too. Lets see how he does now that its a hyper song. I glanced at him quick and noticed he was getting annoyed by me. Oh well. He tried to keep up with me but failed miserably. He grunted everytime he missed a note and got a annoyed then I realized he moved his eye patch after a certain point. He giggled and moved it moved it back again. Funny I never noticed that before.

"Fuck. I can still win anyway." The blue haired boy challenged. The boy was completely different now from when he was a momment ok when he had a momment ago when the eye patch was covering the left eye. he was smiling then and giggled and sounded like a little kid. Was this boy mentally ill or something... wait a minute coming from me I thought ... I take it back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked out to the door and my big brother walked in with some friends... and Akitato's father. Oh well lets introduce my bro to her and my new key chain I thoght.

"Big brother!" I shouted running over. The boy who gave me the key chain still following me.

"Give them back!" The boy shouted.

"Hey sis whats up?" Kazu asked giving me a hug. Whats up? Alot... Not likely that i'm going to tell you though.

"Nothing much just hear with my new friend." I said pointing to Akitato who was on A DDR machine dancing to the song Laissez-Nous Respirer with Agito I think. Well it certaintly suites them... oops that was mean. Well after all They were both were straight jackets. The translation of the song was Let us breathe go figure right? I over heard my brother talking to his friend I assume since he was right next to Kazu..

"Hey Ikki looks like Agito has a girlfriend." Kazu whispered loudly tothe the boy next to him. Then they both cracked up laughing. Agito spun around and looked pissed. "What?!" He screamed and as he spun around he shoved Akitato the machine next to her. I heard a big clang sign and heard something hit the floor... Shit Her bracelet. I dived for cover into a ball pit and would not end well... .

"Akitato!" Sora yelled trying to calm me I assumed since my blood was boiling and I was going through some kind of change. One thing though I wasn't completly me so I could only here my name. I was being shoved into a machine by the fucking jerk next to me and lost my balance. Causeing me to crash into the machine next to me. So everything was more fuzzy.

I could feel my right bracelet braking when I hit the machine next to me. It was not long till it would snap about 2 seconds to be exact. What then? What would happen to me? What would I become? My father never told what the bracelets were for. So i didn't know what would happen... . I felt the sharp edge of the bracelts and heard it brake the straight jacket arm pieces.I was free from the jacket... . I couldn't think anymore... All I could see was black.


End file.
